


Serenade

by Coolez



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Melancholy, No Dialogue, i also may or may not write a follow-up to this, kanade is the ed song of isshuukan friends, yohariko, yoshiriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolez/pseuds/Coolez
Summary: Based off the lyrics of “Kanade” by Sukima Switch. Riko has recently graduated, and is now going back to Tokyo to further her studies.





	

_Hand-in-hand before your ticket was checked  
The usual background noise, a new wind_

The dim lights hovered above, the tunnel lonely, though not quite. The gusts of wind blew, seemingly directionless, around the almost-empty subway, tickling into the wordless guests’ strands as they stood by the other, palms placed against one another, each with their own reason to be unspeaking. Their grasp were almost fragile, as if, they could be shaken off within moments, if they’d wanted to let go right there and then.

_I should have seen you off cheerfully  
But I looked at you, and couldn't smile very well_

Without notice, their loose fingers began to intertwine, slowly, at a pace slower than the falling leaves of autumn, until the two separate beings were then joined, somewhat in physical form. For that was when the cold of the winter has not left, nor the start of spring had begun, the exchange of heat between their sole fingertips to the back of the other’s hand, were more than enough to fill presence. Yet the two remained silent, their eyes facing forward, as they continually give themselves in to their own world, their own thoughts, with only vague remembering of what surrounded them.

_The season that you grew up in  
Seemed to not overflow with sad songs_

When was it that that’d first laid eyes on one another? She remembers. When was it, that it was the first time she’d been called by name? She remembers that, too. Or the time they stood next to one another? There were many instances, but she remembered each as well. Perhaps… that moment, when she realised just by a single glance, how distant she had become? Yes, she remembers it well. After all, it wasn’t such a long time ago – but it was not sad. It wasn’t, it couldn’t, and it surely wouldn’t be. After all, she was there to witness her of that state, there to grow alongside her, there to have breathed, to have lived with her. The memories they’d spent together flashes upon her inward eye, blessing her the upcoming solitude she would have to uphold, but for now, what was beside her, what had she entangled between her fingers, was none other than that red-head senior she’d known for long.  
She couldn’t have asked for more.

_I wanted to tell you one final thing  
I searched for words to take the place of "goodbye"_

The dim lights flicked, as if old no longer with power. The gusts of wind blew, but stronger, stronger than ever before, and now as if guided to their right, through the subway it went, through their hair it rustled. The two guests had still held their grip in interlace, still with reason to refuse their lips gaped. Their grasps, now too firm, went unhindered by the fact that there was an unseen force prying through them into separation, even if they’d not want to let go there and then.

As the train bustled through the seemingly endless tunnel, its high lights brought temporary obstruction to their orbs, though that had enabled them back to reality once more, and once more, they realise they are in reality.

The train, with all of its robust sound, had conquered over the gentle breeze of the passing whisk it had brought before it, now bouncing into the ears of the two solitary beings that stood before it. Its doors slid open, revealing an almost too-welcoming interior, pulling you in, as if you belong there. Yet none of the two moved; and for ever so long, neither actually did.  
Though not until the bells of the train rang, had each of them been alarmed of what’s harsher of the reality they were about to face.

Their grips slowly loosened, likewise the rate they’d came interlocked; slow and steady, and a bit reluctant.

With gradual procession, their fingers glided apart, yet careful enough not to actually leave the warmth they’d felt for the past few moments they’d been kept entwined, but ever so soon, the only portion connecting them were their fingertips, which were turning bizarrely cold, and thereafter numbed, until the point where their presence of one another were to fade into oblivion.

Yet even so, they chose to not let go.

While now their mismatched heights were impaired even further, their eyes managed to find their ways into each other’s, as those glowing gold orbs shone through, right at the younger’s dusky violet. For just then, their gazes searched one another, hoping, that even a word should they gift.

Though until the final bells rang, had none of the two composed the words their minds were to say.

The bells rang, and it did so continuously, signaling that it’ll soon depart. And with each alarm set off, the younger’s eyes began to waver, her composure began to fall, and her mouth gaped open, as if finally to let a word out:

The older leapt, she leapt right off to the platform, and once more their hands began to interlace, this unexpected warmth surging through their every touch; yet there was another warmth she’d felt, one she’d never felt before.

On this wintry night, beyond the presence of any other but each other, she felt a gentle sweetness. A sweetness so brief, she’d yearn for more – but she knew that of all she could want, this wasn’t one she could keep. Because all at once, that candy-like tang was no more, and the warmth had left almost instantly.

And when she’d come to realization, even her was gone, trapped before her, only separated by the closing doors of the midnight train.

As the train began to move a slow, she felt the jolt in her to move along, so pace, to jog, to chase right after.

But even when she had come to understand that it was inevitably futile to carry on her run, she wore a single bright smile on her face, because she knew -

She knew, that this is not their goodbye.


End file.
